


The Rabbit, the Owl and the Fox

by orphan_account



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mind, though, because know he knows he's not been forgotten, and someone actually does care whether he's here, or there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit, the Owl and the Fox

Endeavour has been in prison for eleven weeks. Approximately. 

You tend to lose track of time when the days are just the same as the nights and they go on forever.

The first thing he has heard since he came here apart from the officer's yelling and the other inmate's cries are low voices out in the corridor, all male- he can't quite make out what they're saying.

"Endeavour Morse?" 

It's the prison officer, and after that someone makes a sarcastic remark, but he can't tell what they said because the pounding of his heart is too loud in his chest, and he manages a hoarse, "Yes?"

Do those voices belong to who he thinks, or is he imagining it?

Endeavour knows that anyone could laugh at his name, but who else would come to see him? If that's why he's been called, that is...

"You have two visitors here. Try not to kill them as well."

The officer's voice is mocking and disdainful, but he doesn't rise to the bait- he's managed not to for the past weeks and that was when he had no hope at all.

One of his 'visitors', not the sarcastic one, says something inaudible, and he hears two sets of footsteps getting closer to his tiny cell.

Morse's throat is tight with anticipation, some part of his mind is thinking 'you look awful', and another is thinking 'of course I do' and most of him isn't thinking at all, just focused on the gaps between those bars where any moment now, his _visitors_ will appear.

"Morse!"

And that is the best sound he's ever heard.

"Sir."

There's a huge smile on his face because  _he's okay, Thursday is okay,_ and right now he doesn't care if he's locked up in a cell for a murder he didn't commit, because his D.I is alive.

And there he is; a face Morse last saw pale and sickly, losing blood fast and unlikely to survive, with nothing Morse could do to help.

"Endeavour, is it?"

He's brought Jakes too, absolutely charming. 

"Yes, well-" 

Morse starts to say something defensive, doesn't yet know what, but Thursday cuts him off with a single look. 

And Endeavour's glad that Thursday didn't say anything else, because only he and Jakes know why the sergeant didn't come and help. 

"Are you alright now?" Morse asks. He directs the question like it's for Thursday, but really it's for both of them. 

"'Course I am, it'll take more than that to stop me," Thursday smiles reassuringly.

Endeavour smiles back just as Jakes gives an almost imperceptible nod.

"How have you been?" 

It's a pretty stupid question, because they all know the answer.  _Never been better, really._

 But it's nice to hear Jakes say something to him without sarcasm or resentment.

"Well... you know," Endeavour gives a rueful smile, even though they probably don't know, because he's been inside prisons so many times for cases, and he always thought he knew what it would be like- but it's just one of those things that you have to experience to know how it truly feels.

 "We're going to get you out," Jakes tells him firmly. "If they don't let you, I'll unlock you myself and we'll kidnap you."

 Morse laughs a little, more from surprise than real amusement. Though, he supposes, Jakes just wants to make up for not being there.

"That's right, Morse. Don't you worry. You'll be out soon enough, when we give them all the facts."

Endeavour hopes so, he really does. But if not... at least he knows, now, that  _they'll_ be alright.

"We're going now to tell them, alright?" Thursday says. "You'll be right as rain in to time." 

 "Thank you," Morse tells them gratefully.

"I can't do without my bagman," the D.I says gruffly, but with a reluctant smile.

Surrogate son. Drinking partner. Pity case. Jakes' smirk corrects, but it's never said aloud.

"Soon enough, you'll be back with your record player and your scotch in that poky little flat of yours." Thursday smiles. The officer outside calls for them to leave. Morse is 'dangerous', you see, and it's 'unwise' to be around him. 

And as suddenly as they came, they're gone.

"'Bye," Endeavour says quietly, just a little too late. 

He doesn't mind, though, because now he knows he's not been forgotten, and someone actually does care whether he's here, or there.

It's a nice feeling, to be cared about. Not one he's particularly familiar with, but nice all the same.

If they keep trying to get him out, and don't give up, it's likely that he doesn't have to worry. He hopes. He pleads with God.

Soon, he won't be Endeavour-the-cop-gone-wrong anymore, he'll be back to Detective Constable Morse, City Police, no shame in that, which is the way he likes it.

And he's not hiding who he is, not at all. Because if he ever was someone else, they died a long time ago- but he's a better person now than he ever could have been. And if not a better person, a better cop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of boredom :P Have fun reading it; it took me forever because I had a headache and was tired xD Neeeevermind! :P


End file.
